


Life Isn't What You Plan It To Be

by AshTrash



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Decidueye, F/M, Fluff, Gengar - Freeform, Ninetails - Freeform, Pokemon, Preset Team, Raichu - Freeform, Romance, Scolipede - Freeform, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved, alolan ninetails, alolan raichu, cant write for shit, i guess?, its gonna be a slow one so buckle up, lurantis - Freeform, more tags added eventually Ig, this is my first work don't hurt me, whirlipede
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTrash/pseuds/AshTrash
Summary: THIS WORK IS NO LONGER BEING UPDATED!!!! I AM REVAMPING IT BUT KEEPING IT UP FOR THE TIME BEING ON MY ACC!!!!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just intro stuff, basically a flashback to your second encounter with guzma and a little extra to explain the current situation. 
> 
> I'm shit at writing and this is just meant as a practice thing to do in my free time so bare with me here.

It was dark out and you shouldn't be up, but you're 19 and nobody can stop you from not sleeping. That and the fact that you've just learned about team skull stealing a poor little girls Yungoos.

Here you are now, angrily walking your way to Po Town. Your fists are clenched in rage and your Pokémon are at the ready, this should be easy. Sure their leader Guzma was pretty difficult the first time you met him but you doubt you'd have to fight him, same for Plumeria. The grunts should be easy enough.

Get in, get the Yungoos, get out.

Easy enough, right?

Wrong.

You struggled enough with finding the notes with the answers to the passwords on it in the broken mansion, but then add on top that you had to fight Guzma? Not what you planned. You won, of course, your Whirlipede being able to finish off Guzmas last Pokémon with a Venoshock.

As Guzma yanked at his hair and yelled, you inched over to where the grunt was holding the Yungoos. Without a second thought the grunt had left, not wanting to be the next victim to your Pokémon, and let you take what you wanted. 

You got the Pokémon in your arms, sneaking a Buginium Z crystal into your pocket as you did, and started to back away. Before you could Guzma looked over and pointed to you.

"Imma beat your ass one of these days, shorty. Take the damn Pokémon and go, you got what you came here for."

He flicked a dismissive hand at you and flopped back into his 'throne', acting like he didn't just lose horribly and then have a slight temper tantrum over it. In return you puff out your cheeks in annoyance from that stupid nickname he gave you before replying.

"Dream on, and that's what I was just about to do. Hope I don't have to see your face again any time soon.." 

You turn out of the room before he can respond, mumbling things to yourself as you made your way out of the mansion and Po Town. Returning the Pokémon to the girl and then going on with your trials again, along side Lillie and Hau.

You wished that was the last time you saw Guzma but it wasn't. You saw him so many times after that. You saw him again at Aether Paradise, again as he jumped into the ultra worm hole with Lusamine, Again in the worm hole, and finally after you became champion and he challenged you to another battle. He gave you his dawn stone, his good luck charm.

After that you hadn't heard from or of him again, not for a long time. Even after the battle it took you a bit to figure out he had broken up team skull.

He dropped off the map, just like that.

You hear nothing about him for a year.

But why should you care? Guzma was just an asshole, you shouldn't care about him. He wasn't important.

Right?

Well now you're 20, still the champion that everyone sees as strong and great. You show yourself as happy, but in reality you're lonely. The only company you really have is your Pokémon, but that isn't the same as a human. 

Hau is training with Hala to become the next Kahuna and has little to no time to hang out or talk. Lillie is out traveling the world and becoming the trainer she always wanted to be, only stopping in Alola about once a month and so staying for a week, maybe three at max.

It was lonely.

But this soon ended the day you decided to go out on your weekly night walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know this won't be a constant I promise,,
> 
>  
> 
> Btw side note- Lillie and Hau are aged up a bit in this from 11 to 16 :0


	2. A Familiar Face In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On your weekly walk through the moonlight you come across a familiar face durring a very inconvenient situation.

You just got home from a long day of working at the League, flopping straight down on to the couch after letting your Pokemon out to play and roam the house or backyard. You had your face buried into a couch pillow while your Ninetails jumped on to your back to try and lay down.

You swat your hand at her while yelling into the pillow "down! You aren't a Vulpix anymore!" Your words are muffled by the pillow though and she refuses to move. You let out a defeated sigh and let your arm flop down, you're too tired to force her off your back. And besides, she's comfy. 

It didn't take long for you to drift off into sleep like this. The mix of your Ninetails cooling fur combating your hot house from the Alolan air, mixed with your exhaustion from being out all day. You were out.

You woke up a few hours later and sit up, all of your Pokemon had either put themselves back into their pokeballs or were sleeping somewhere in the room now, your Ninetails being one of them. The moonlight was shining in through the window behind your couch so you stood up to find a clock and check the time.

1 A.M.

not that bad.

You had gotten a few hours of sleep and woke up early, that's good right? Yeah, and with all of your Pokemon asleep you could go out for a little night time walk like you used to.

It used to be your weekly thing but you've been busy, they were always so calming. You should pick up on them again.

You smile at the idea of talking a little walk in the moonlight so you take a jacket off of the couch armrest and head for the door while putting it on, making sure to close the door quietly behind you so your Pokemon wouldn't wake up. 

You made your way down the path to the beach, thinking. When was the last time you've been to the beach? Too long. You never felt the need to go because your friends are too busy.

Friends..

You don't have many of those. Sure you're the champion, a lot of people know You, but your only close people friends are Hau and Lillie. They're always gone. 

You pause in the middle of your walking and look down at your hands as you finnaly come to this realization. You don't have friends to hang out with or even talk to. When was the last time you had an actual hug? Held a hand?

You squeezed your hands into fists as you thought about this, your shoulders beging to have a sore sensation. Tense. Your breath became shaky and you looked around.

You needed a place to sit.

You quickly located a bench and went over to it, sitting at the edge and putting your face in your hands while letting out a quiet "fuck..." You really let it get this bad. You were so focused on staying champion that you didn't think about making any new friends, any time you wanted to hang out it was only with them but you never could.

Your eyes began to sting and you took your face out of your hands, keeping your head down as you crossed your arms over your legs and sniffled. Are you seriously crying right now? This was supposed to be a relaxing walk not a personal crying session.

This couldn't get any worse, you crying on some random bench at 1 in the morning, right?

Wrong again.

You heard foot steps on the gravel getting louder as someone made their way down in your direction. You pause a moment, making sure what you're hearing is someone walking, before quickly dragging your arm over your eyes and crossing it with your other to act like nothing just happened. 

They would have to look at you for a bit to see that you were crying, listen for the sniffle and see the reflection of the moonlight on your not-yet-dry tears. You don't stare at someone at 1 in the morning so it will be fine.

That's what you thought untill the person slowed their pace as they walked by, you kept your head angled down so to not look at them. It stayed like this for a bit untill you saw their legs pass by. You let out a sigh of relief as you thought they were gone, but this relief quickly turned to stupid fear as you heard the bench squeak and move as whoever it was sat down.

You held your breath before letting out a shaky sigh and going to turn to whoever sat next to you, what were you even planning on saying? Sorry?? Go away?? Whatever it was got caught in your throat as you saw who it was.

Guzma was sitting on the bench next to You, looking at you with more tired than usual expression. His arm was thrown over the back of the bench and his legs crossed as he looked at You, not much of an expression was on his face that you could read. 

"Wh- G-Guz..." 

You lifted a hand as you tried to get something, anything, out. But to no avail. You just crossed your arms and tried to avoid eye contact. Why him of all people.

Guzma rolled his eyes at you and sat forward.

"You look like shit, little Mrs. Champion of Alola."

You look down and try to sink into the bench, wishing you could just disappear.

"Y-yeah well, you don't look any better."

Your voice cracked a bit as you spoke, if he didn't know you were crying before he knew now.

"Why the hell are you out here so damn early."

"I could be asking you the same question."

"I'm not the one crying on a bench at 1 in the morning"

You pause as he says this. He wasn't wrong, but you wouldn't let him know that. Not him of all people. Guzma past leader of team skull, stealer of Pokemon, almost destroyer of dimensions.

"I wasn't crying."

Guzma scoffs and rolls his eyes as he shakes his head

"That's bullshit and you know it." 

Silence set over the two of you and you pulled your knees up to your chest, hugging them close as you tried to avoid looking at him. 

After about what felt like 5 minutes you decided to break the silence before you went insane.

"Why are.. Why are you out here so early?"

You look over to him, his only bodily responce being a shrug.

"Lookin' for a place to sleep, this bench looked nice untill I noticed you cryin' all over it." 

He kept his head forward, check resting In the palm of his hand that he had proped up on the benches arm rest.

"Aren't you living with your parents? You have a bed there "

"Was."

"What?

"Was, in not goin' back there anymore- yknow I really don't think i have to explain myself to someone like you so don't ask."

He snaps a bit at the end and you look away. Silence yet again. You look at your watch and notice you've been out for an hour, you should get back to sleep a bit more before you have to go back to the League.

You push yourself off of the bench and look at Guzma.

"I've got to go... it was.. nice seeing you..?"

You kept your arms crossed as you stepped back, Guzmas only responce to your goodbye being him giving a lazy wave and then stretching out on to the bench that he obviously was too tall for.

You nod to him, standing there a for a few seconds longer before walking off to your house. You shut the door behind you quietly and quickly shuffle over to your blanket on the ground and lay down with a wide-eyed expression.

Your Ninetails sleepily crawled over to lay next to you and you wrapped your arm around her and thought about the events that took place not even 10 minutes before.

You just saw Guzma for the first time in a year, he's sleeping in benches, and he saw you crying.  
Nothing about this feels right or okay in any way.

Sleeping this time around was a lot more difficult...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tears?? Already?? 
> 
> Haha you know it


	3. Discussions

You woke up the next morning from a sticky and stinging feeling on your cheek that caused you to instantly sit up. Your gengar had licked you so you would get up.

You drag your arm over your cheek and make a disgusted sound from the sticky feeling of your ghost Pokemons saliva. Your Gengar let's out a snicker as it floats off to the kitchen, standing on the counter next to the clock. 

You rub your eyes as you shuffle over to the clock, squinting as you look at it. Noon. You look terrified as you quickly rush off to get changed. You're fucking late!! You quickly rush to get ready. Clothes, teeth, keys, rotom.. rotom.

You look around the room for your little pokedex buddy, which didn't take long considering that as soon as you turned around it was floating behind you with a flashing notifaction on its screen.

It was the calender. It's a Saturday, the League takes the weekends off to give everyone a break but you lost track of time. 

You let out a heavy sigh of relief and pat rotom as you slow down with getting ready, you're up now so might as well finish.

"Thanks buddy." You said to rotom as you sat down on the couch, rotom hovering over and landing in your lap. Rotom went back to sleep, the dex still worked of course but rotom wasn't there to make any smart remarks on what you did.

You open up the calling function and call Hau, everything with last night got you thinking and it made you want to try harder on hanging out. 

Last night... yeah you also wanted to talk to Hau about the whole Guzma situation.

You're pulled out of your thoughts to the loud 'blip' sound your dex makes when someone picks up a call.

"Yo!! (Y/N)!! What's up?" 

Hau answered with his usual loud and enthusiastic voice, making you smile.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you're free today? We haven't done much in a while and I wanted to go out and chat! Catch up! Get some malasada?" 

You smile at the last part as Haus eyes light up at the mention of malasada. His favorite food pretty much.

"Yeah! Sure, I've been meaning to call you and ask myself but you know.. Kahuna training and stuff."

You wave a hand dismissively and stand up as you go to your jacket off the counter. 

"It's both our faults don't worry- but anyways! Meet me at the malasada shop in 10?"

You look back to the camera and see Hau quickly nod, not even giving you or himself a chance before ending the call.

You quickly called all of your Pokemon into their respective balls, attaching them to the belt on your hip, and left your house. You ran most of the way to the shop, Hau was already inside as you opened the door.

You go over to the table he was at and slammed your hands down on the table in a playful manner.

"I think I said 10, not 3."

You joke with him, causing Hau to snort.

"I got excited! How could you not want to be early! Hanging out with a friend and malasada?? Come on!"

"Fair, fair."

You sat down at the booth chair across from hau.

"So, how's the training going?" 

You tilt your head to him as you asked, Hau shrugging in responce.

"Pretty great! The Tapu has pretty much accepted me already, at this point Hala is just really extreme about getting me to take battles more serious" 

He snorts a bit as he said This, you shaking your head in return.

"You'll never take battles serious, you're too fun for you."

"What about you?" 

"What?"

"What's new with You, there's gotta be something yeah?"

Hau was quick to switch the subject off of him and on to You, not what you were expecting but you weren't going to argue.

"I actually do have some weird news"

"And?"

"I saw Guzma last night, I was out on a walk and he saw me on a bench. He sat next to me."

Hau tilted his head at you and you both fell silent for a while before one of the cooks came over with your food, guess Hau ordered as soon as he got there for the both of you.

You shrugged and reached over to one of the warm malasada, grabbing it before sitting back and sighing.

"I think he's living on the street, said he wasn't going back to his parents before telling me to get off the subject."

"Well then why don't you just invite him to stay with you if you're so concerned?"

"What?!" 

You sounded shocked, yelling your reosonce before slapping your hand over your mouth when you realized how loud you were. 

"What the hell do you mean invite him to stay? And I am not concerned! Just stating facts."

You refused to feel any major sympathy for guzma because of what he did to so many people, he coikd have destroyed Alola! You can't just forgive that.

"Well I mean, he doesn't want to stay with Hala. He offered already and Guz just yelled no. He respects you though, gave you that dawn stone yeah?" He points to your pocket.

Hau knew where you kept it, he's seen you pull it out so many times before.

You kept the dawn stone that Guzma gave you as your own kind of good luck charm, used it to to reminisce about your adventures, sometimes when you got stressed you would pull it out just to hold it and trace it's edges when you needed to focus on something.

At this point you really didn't associate it with Guzma, or at least not a lot.

You pull it out of you pocket and look it over.

"Yeah, you're right I guess.. but him?? In my house??"

"If you're too focused on the thought of him then think about his Pokemon. They're with him Yeah? Probably haven't been doing any better than him." 

You hated when Hau was serious because he was usually right when he was. 

You tap the stone with your finger before putting it back in your pocket and finishing off your food. 

"Fine, Fine, whatever, you win. Ill try and find him again and invite him to stay."

"That's the spirit!!" He reached over and pats your shoulder.

"We should get going, it's late and I gotta get back to Hala!!"

"It's only 2!!?" 

You yell back to him as he shoves the rest of his food and runs out of the shop, letting out a muffled "yup!" As he did.

You shook your head and laughed before standing up and going to leave for home. You wanted to sleep again before you had to deal with Guzma for a second time, and it was a better way to pass the time.

Once you got home you sat on the couch and let your Pokemon out like usual, telling your gengar to wake you up once the moon is up before curling up with your soothing Ninetails and trying to get some rest.

You're gonna need it.


	4. Searching

You woke up again to the same sticky feeling on your face that you did earlier in the day, gengar licking you. You really wished he would just shake you but nope, always has to lick you across the face and then laugh to himself after.

This time gengar had licked your entire face, not just your cheek, and you angrily wiped your face mumbling curses to yourself. 

"Why is your spit so gross! Shake me next time or no more pokebean treats for a while!" 

You whisper yelled this to him, but the gengar just continued to laugh knowing full and well your threats are empty.

You push off the couch, thankfully not having your Ninetails in your lap so you didn't wake her, and you stretched out by holding your arms over your head and arching your back. You already had your jacket on so you didn't really need to grab anything before leaving. On your way out you told gengar to take care of everyone and then left to go find guzma.

It was 3 A.M. so he would probably be asleep right now, or at least you assumed he was based on last time. Makes things easier.

You start walking your way down to the same bench as last night hoping to find him there, but of course you don't find him. Figures, he's probably moving around and not staying in the same spots to sleep. You huff a bit and pat your pockets only to realize you left your ride pager at home. Well! No going back now! Besides, it's not like he could be far.

It didn't take you too long to find him, maybe a good 30 minutes. While passing by the beach you saw a figure leaned back agaisnt a tree, white messy hair very obviously sticking out among all the other dark colors.

Bingo.

You hesitated a moment before making your way down to him, very cautiously leaning over his back to see if he was asleep or not. He looks asleep, maybe he's faking? No, why would he fake. You shake your head and step over to be in front of him. You crouch down to be at around the same level as him before lightly slap-patting his cheek for him to wake up.

Only after the first light hit his hand shot up and he grabbed you by the wrist, forcefully yanking your hand away from his face. His eyes didn't open but he was obviously awake now if he wasn't before.

"What. The fuck." 

He grumbled to you before opening his eyes and glaring at you.

You hesitated a moment and open your mouth to speak, thinking as you did. No going back after this, do you really want to invite this man into your home? Once those words leave your mouth there's no going back, and knowing your own stupid stubbornness you knew that even if he said no you'd still pressure him just to prove a point.

"Get up, you're coming with me."

Guzma just scoffed and let go of your wrist, going back to his crossed arms and closed eyes position.

"The fuck makes you think I am?"

"Do you want to sleep in an actual bed tonight or no?"

Guzmas eyes shot open and he looked at you with an expression of pure confusion, like he didn't think he heard you right.

"What?"

"I said-"

"No, I know what you said. I'm asking what as in, why."

You reached down and pulled his jacket by the sleeve as if you were very weakly trying to get him to stand.

"You're staying with me."

"And what makes you think I'm going to say yes?"

"I'll feed you, your Pokemon, and give you a bed. And even if you say no I'll get my Pokemon down here to drag you in by force."

You hadn't let go of his jacket untill he stood up, keeping his arms crossed as he shook his head.

"Fine, sure, whatever."

You let go of his jacket and started to lead the way back to your home, a heavy and awkward silence hovering over the both of you the whole way. You didn't want to talk to him and he sure as hell didn't want to talk to you.

Once you got to your house you opened your door and stepped in, leaving it open for Guzma. Once he stepped in he lifted up his leg like he was going to kick the door shut but then noticed your Pokemon sleeping around the room, mainly your Scolipede who was curled up in the corner. He knew that Pokemon fucking despises him and he didn't want to test how the Pokemon would act towards him if he woke it up, so he turned around and shut the door normally. 

You go over to your room and push the door open, picking up a few dirty clothes that were tossed around the room and dumping them in the hamper. Once you were done making the room a bit less embarrassing looking you step out, seeing Guzma still standing at the door looking hesitant. He looked like he thought that if he made one move all the Pokemon of yours would wake up and attack him.

You walk over to him and point to your room.

"You can go sleep in there now."

Guzmas expression turned from hesitation and fear to confusion.

"Your room? I'm not sharin' a damn bed with you."

"And you won't, I usually sleep out here anyways. Haven't been in my bed in weeks"

"And why's that?'

You groan and turn away from him, grabbing your blanket off the floor and putting it on the couch before you replied to him.

" Because I roll off the bed a lot and I get nosebleeds when I hit the ground- now go away and sleep or whatever. Just don't go through my shit."

You had explained your reasoning very fast, like you were embarased about falling off your bed a lot in your sleep. And it sounded like you had a right to be when you heard Guzma snort at it, then the sound of his footsteps as he went to your room.

He pretty much collapsed into your bed after closing the door, he hadn't slept in a proper bed for a while so this was nice. It didn't take him too long to fall asleep on the plush warm comforters, despite being threatened by the large amount of Pokemon in the house that hated his guts. 

You on the other hand couldn't sleep for two reasons. One being that you just woke up, and the other being that Guzma was sleeping in your house. Sure, you invited him in, but fucking Guzma. You couldn't help but get a twisting feeling in your gut. You were nervous and scared, but there's no going back now.

Now you just have to see how this all plays out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya bitch has too much free time so I'm just pumping out chapters damn


	5. New Day

You woke up the next day on the ground with your blanket wrapped over you. Your Ninetails was laying on your chest, 50 pounds of weight suffocating you slightly, but you didn't move. You didn't want to move. You didn't want to start the day because that would mean dealing with Guzma. But you're an adult! You've got to deal with your problems like one too.

You sigh and pat Ninetails on the back to tell her to get up, and she listens for once. The icy Pokemon now moves to lay curled up with Scolipede and Gengar. 

You get up and walk into the kitchen, opening up a drawer and getting a bag out. Pokebeans. As soon as the beans in the bag rattle everyone is up. You walk out of the kitchen and give a bean to each of your Pokemon as a kind of good morning treat, hoping it puts them in a better mood for when the inevitable happens and Guzma wakes up. 

You put the beans back in the drawer and watch as your Pokemon go around. Your Decidueye was in a corner, your Raichu hovering over him looking like it was trying to have a conversation. Letting off little chitters and squeaks here and there. Ninetails was still curled up next to Scolipede while Gengar held some pokebeans in its hand-paws, probably stole them from Ninetails. Last but not least your Lurantis was outside, having opened the sliding glass door to go outside and sun bathe.

After a minute or two of watching your Pokemon you went over to the fridge and started to get things toegther for a breakfast. Nothing crazy, just some eggs and bacon. You decided to make some for Guzma as well since you did promise him food the night before, and he was probably Hungry.

Without skipping a beat from your thought, Guzma opened your bedroom door and looked out a bit hesitantly. Mainly he was watching your Scolipede, who had noticed Guzma and was currently locked in a staring contest with him.

As you crack the eggs you look over and notice Guzma watching your Pokemon. You chuckle slightly and snap your fingers at Scolipede, who takes this as a sign to leave Guzma alone, same for the other Pokemon. You turn back to the cooking and Guzma walks out of your room fully, keeping his distance from both you and your Pokemon as he went to sit down on the couch.

About 5 minutes later you finished cooking and walked over to Guzma, placing the plate down and walking away to go stand by your kitchen counter. You were keeping your distance too.

"Thanks.."

Guzma said quietly as he started to eat.

"Yup, figured you'd be hungry. You can let your Pokemon out outside and give them some food." 

You kick a container next to you lightly that was agaisnt the wall, it held Pokemon food.

"Lurantis is sun bathing so he should leave you alone."

You turn away and go to clean your plate off, Guzma was up now. He walked over and put the plate in the sink before walking outside without another word. You had inched away from him a bit out if instinct when he reached over to put the plate in. Too close for comfort. You hoped he didn't notice though.

Once finsihed with the dishes you walked over to the couch and sat down, Gengar coming over and resting next to the couch. You turned on the tv and stayed like this for a good 10 minutes or so untill Guzma walked back in and sat down on the same couch as you. 

You jumped a bit, not expecting him to suddenly just flop on to the couch like that. You look over at Guzma with a confused expression, he was staring at you. His expression was one of confusion, like he was trying to figure you out.

He threw his arm over the back of the couch as he turned to you.

"Why"

"What?"

"Why are you suddenly so concerned with Me, hm?" 

Once guzma asked this you pulled your knees to your chest and rested your chin on them, giving him a shrug and looking back to the TV.

"Felt bad I guess. I may hate you but that doesn't mean I like seeing you be homeless, especially your Pokemon."

Guzma clicked his tongue and squinted at you "hate? Oh, that's a strong one"

"Yeah and I mean it."

"Whatever, better than my parents place so I'll take it.. I can't pay you though, I hope you realize that"

You shrug again and look over to him.

"No payments, you're here free of charge."

"Bullshit!" 

Guzma shook his head and shifted so his arms were crossed along with his legs.

"Everyone wants some kind of payment when they do something..."

You didn't reply, just ignored him. You started to zone out, not really paying attention to the show you were watching any more. What even was your plan? Just let him stay here? He could steal something when you have to leave for work. You didn't trust him.

While stuck in this deep thinking state you suddenly became vaguely aware of someone saying your name.

"Yo, (Y/N), did you suddenly go deaf? Fuck."

You jolt up and look at him.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something. What is it?"

"You're still the champion yeah?"

You nod in responce, getting a confused expression from not really understanding why he would ask.

"Don't you gotta go to that?"

"Oh, no, it's the weekend. They decided to close it over the weekend to give everyone a break. Make things less stressful."

You shrug a bit and go back to watching the TV, only to have the silence between you two broken again by Guzma. He wouldn't shut up would He? But it's not like you minded. It's been a while since you've talked with someone for long ammounts of time in your own home.

"What's it like, being champ of Alola."

"Its.. eh... fun at First, sure, but sometimes the kids I beat end up breaking down sobbing in front of me because of how sad they are.." 

You let your legs drop so you can sit normally and cross your arms.

"I don't hate it, but it can wear a person down. It's been a year though so I'm a bit numb to it at this point. Pat on the back and send them off."

You hadn't realized you were rambling untill it was too late and you had finsihed. That was probably the most you've talked to Guzma without being inturupted in the entire time you've known him.

"Why not quit then, sounds depressing." 

You look back to him, that was the last thing you had expected him to say.

"I can't just quit, I've held the title this long no point going back now..." 

You sink into the corner of the couch a bit more before continuing.

"Besides, it's all I really have left. If you haven't noticed, my life is pretty lonley outside of having my Pokemon around me."

Guzma laughed a bit before looking at you.

"Yknow I half expected you to be living with your mom."

"Why? I'm 20, what would I be doing living with my mom?"

"You're 20? I always assumed you were like.. 15 when I met You, same as those friends if yours."

You shrugged "Im short I get it but no I wasn't 15, I was 19, 20 now." 

After that conversation ended you both sat in silence for the next 30 minutes, just watching the TV. After a bit you did get up to go and play with your Pokemon, sitting down with Scolipede curled around you defensively and you played with Raichu.

"That big one would be cooler if he didn't want to rip my guts out."

You laugh a genuine laugh, you haven't had one of those in a while.

"He just has to get used to you. Imagine that, the big bad Guzma being scared of a bug Pokemon. The type that you're oh so passionate about."

You smiled a bit while you pet the bug Pokemon on the head, earning you a few happy chitters and clicks. 

When you realized you were smiling at Guzma you internally reprimanded yourself. He's a bad guy, he's just staying here a bit untill you force him back on his feet. Don't fucking smile at him. After these quick thoughts you went back to your blank expression and ignored Guzma, focusing on your Pokemon.

After that the day continued in a repeat untill night came. Guzma jokes, you smile, you get angry at yourself, then there's an awkward silence and the cycle starts again. Why was he so hell bent on talking, was he that used to just speaking his mind when he was leader of team skull? Of course he was. You liked talking to people, hell you were planning on looking for a roommate for a while, but Guzma? Not someone you ever saw yourself sharing a roof with. You never really sympathized for him, never wanted to. Thought it would skew your opinion on him and cloud out all the bad he did. But here you are now, sharing a roof with him out of sympathy.

It wasn't a good way to go about things but it's what happened.

Once the sun set you pulled a blanket out and got to the couch, getting ready to sleep. Guzma took this as his sign to go and headed for your room, mumbling a "g'night" over his shoulder before going in to sleep.

You set an alarm in your dex so you could wake up early for the league the next day. You got comfortable on the ground, Scolipede wrapping around you the same way he's been doing all day and Ninetails in your lap. It was a comfortable and you drifted off easily.

Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

Hopefully tomorrow you can stop being so stuck up on your opinions with Guzma, it has been a year after all.

People change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating on giving up on naming chapters whoops


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning you woke up to the sound of Rotom making beeping sounds next to your ear, when you finnaly opened your eyes the Pokemon possessing your dex sent a small shock through you. You quickly sat up from the jolt and swatted at the Pokemon, trying to get the floating nuisance away from you, causing your Ninetails to jump off your lap. 

After you sat up the sounds of beeping stopped and your rotom went over to your table, powering off since it's job was done and you were up. You mumbled a few things under your breath when you stood, causing your Scolipede to stir in his half asleep state. You gave your Pokemon a pat on the head before stumbling down the hall to your second bathroom, deciding agaisnt using the one in your bedroom because of Guzma being in there.

Guzma.

Fuck, You almost forgot about him. You huff as you grab some clothes that were laying near the bathroom, they were clean you just hasn't bothered to put them up.

Once you had finished with your daily routine of washing your face, brushing your teeth, brushing your hair, and getting dressed, You went back into the living room area with your arms crossed behind your head and looked around. Your arms dropped to your sides and you pulled a pokeball off your belt that they attach to, rolling the minimized ball in your hand as you squint at your Pokemon, all laying around the room with eachother or on their own as they slept.

You were debating, having a silent argument with yourself. You didn't really want to leave Guzma at your house alone, he could just steal something and dip and you obviously didn't want that. You could just call in sick probably? But Hala or Kukui could come over to check up on you like they've done before, catch you in your lie and then find about Guzma. You REALLY didn't want that.

After a few more minutes of debate you pressed the button on the pokeball, making the ball grow in size so you could call your Pokemon back into them. You probably woke them up as you did but it's not like they aren't used to it by now, doesn't stop you for feeling a little guilty though. 

You go over to your table and pick up your rotomdex while throwing a bag over your shoulder, tapping the screen with the back of your finger to make sure the rotom inside wasn't asleep. You smile a bit as it powers on and you put the dex in a pocket on the side of your bag, it was specifically made for rotom so they could pop out whenever wanted and annoy you as much as they like.

Once everything was ready you opened the door to leave your house and shut if behind you quietly, trying your best to not wake Guzma. Not because you cared, right? Of course not, you wanted him sleeping as long as possible so he had less time and less of a chance to steal your things.

You pulled a pager and called a charizard as you continued to think, stumbling a bit as you pulled yourself on to the large Pokemon. You had a loose grip on the seat of the Pokemon as it flew up, you had grown weirdly comfortable with flying on charizards so the heights don't scare you as much anymore.

You looked up at the sky and squinted a bit. Would Guzma really steal from you? Like you thought last night, it's been a year and people change. He's seemed nice enough so far and you never really heard of him doing much bad after Lusamine, she was the one directing his actions after all. Maybe he is a good person, only one way to find out though. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to let up on him, if he tried anything you could just kick him out. You need a new friend anyways, Guzma isn't exactly your first pick and you don't really want him as a friend but it's a start.

Once the charizard lands you jump off and pat it's neck, holding on to the strap of your bag as you walk into the league ready for another week of long battles and crying people.

-  
-

Once your day was over at the league it was 5, surprisingly this was early for when you work. You only had about 7 trainers to battle and only 3 of them were back to back.

While you waited outside for the charizard you called with your pager you crouched on to the ground, your jacket pulled over you to fight the cold while waiting. After only a second or so you felt a hand on your shoulder and turned around to see Hala.

"Hey Hala! What's up?" 

You say happily while standing up, dusting the dirt off your knees and putting the pager in your pocket.

"I was just coming to say thanks for taking guzma in! Hau told me over training, it's nice knowing someone took a chance on him and is being nice!" 

He patted your back and your stumble a bit, being caught off guard by both the pat and his words. 

"Aha- yeah! Uh- you're the only one hau told right? I don't want this to be like... You know?"

You wave your hand in a circle as some kind of weird gesture, hoping Hala would understand what you meant. Hala let out a laugh and patted your back once more.

"No worries! I made sure we are the only two to know, not one for sharing personal information huh? Up to you on who knows now!" 

You nod a bit, the feeling of guilt forming in your gut once more.

Like an angel from the skys the charizard you called with the pager came down, saving you from this conversation. You waved to Hala and he told you goodbye as you jumped on to the charizard, holding on to it tighter than usual while you got a look of concern on your face.

While you flew up and back home halas words repeated in your head. Being nice to him. This was the same conversation you had with yourself on your way to the league. Sure you said that you would be nicer to Guzma but you usually don't take your own words too seriously, the knot of guilt in your stomach making this obvious. Now that Hala talked to you it really brought things to reality, but even better it made you actually want to try. Whether it was just to make the feeling in your gut go away or if you actually just wanted to he nice was unknown even to you, but it was decided.

When you landed you patted the charizard to send it off again and went up to your door, holding the handle for a bit without turning it from hesitation. You finnaly turned the handle and walked in, dropping your bag by the door once inside and letting your Pokemon out.

You went over to the couch and flop over into it, calling out as you did.

"I'm back!!"

After a minute or so you heard your sliding glass door open and two diffrent sounds of footsteps. When you looked over you say guzma and his Pokemon Glisopod. Guzma came over and sat down on the opposite end of the couch from you, patting his Glisopod as he turned to you. Before he could speak your Scolipede let out a deep chittering sound that sounded much like a growl, causing his Glisopod to turn away and walk back outside while you're gengar followed it.

You chuckle a bit as your Scolipede goes closer to you and puts it's head in your lap, you petting it as it purrs. When you look back to Guzma he was scooting away More, which wasn't much since he was already pressed agaisnt the arm rest. Once he realized this he huffed and placed his elbow down on the arm rest and put his cheek agaisnt his hand.

You look over to him and open your mouth to speak. Be nice, it's not that hard, just talk.

"You, uh.."

Guzma looks over to you and raised an eyebrow as you talk, sitting up more and putting his arm over the back of the couch to get in his usual talking while sitting position.

"Scolipede probably wouldn't be so mean if you just interacted with him a bit."

Guzma rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Really? That Pokemon would probably bite my hand off. Big thing hates me probably as much as you" 

You frown a bit and look back at Scolipede, you forgot you said that.

"You just have to pet them a bit, don't be a baby. And I don't hate you."

Guzma laughed, less of a genuine laugh and more of a sarcastic one. 

"That's not what you said last night, and I ain't a baby."

You roll your eyes as you tap Scolipede on the head, causing it to lift it's head up and look at guzma. The tall man shrank back a bit and glared at the Pokemon. You couldn't really blame him for being intimidated, guzma was a good 6ft and a few inches maybe but Scolipedes usually average out at 8ft. 

You reach over to Guzma and grab his wrist, he didn't really resist just jumped at the sudden touch. When you pulled his hand forward and placed it on Scolipedes face he froze, obviously tensing up as the Pokemon leaned into his touch more. After a few seconds Scolipede let's out a quiet purr and leans it's head forward so their head could rest in Guzmas lap. 

"There, see! He's nice, just gotta pet him a little."

Guzma nods a, smiling as he pet the bug Pokemon.

"Yeah, looks a lot less terrifying when it isn't staring me down." 

You smile at him as he smiled, scooting closer so you could pet your Pokemon as well. The added affection had Scolipede purring loudly untill it stood up when it had enough and walked off, going out to your backyard.

"All Pokemon can't resist a few pets, guzma."

Guzma rolled his eyes and hummed a reply. You stood up and went to the kitchen, going to get some dinner ready. It was already 7.

"How was the league today, make any kids cry?"

Guzma chuckled a bit at his joke and you frown. 

"Not funny! And it was good, can't wait for them to start remodeling the league so I can have a break from it all though."

"How far away is that?"

You pause what you were doing, which was filling a pot with water to boil, so you could think.

"Two weeks?"

"That's a bit away, guess you got weekends off though so ain't all that bad huh?"

You nod and place the pot on the stove so you could start cooking.

After a about 5 minutes of almost total silence, the only sounds being that of bubbling water and the Pokemon playing outside or in the room, guzma spoke up.

"Yknow that night I saw you on the bench?"

He had walked over to the kitchen, his arms were crossed as he watched you. You hesitated a moment before responding.

"Yeah? You were trying to sleep on the bench I was sitting at" 

"You were cryin', why"

"You were trying to sleep on a bench, why?"

You tried to dodge the question, obviously getting nervous.

"You already know the damn answer to that, stop avoidin' questions you don't want to fuckin' answer."

"Stop cussing so much..."

"Stop avoidin' the question!"

You puff out your cheeks and step back from the water, crossing your arms and leaning agaisnt the counter.

"I was just thinking, it's nothing to concern yourself with."

"I'm staying under your roof so I'm pretty damn concerned with it." 

He glared at you and you tap your fingers on your arm, avoiding eye contact. He wasn't going to drop the subject untill you told him.

"I was thinking about how the only friends I have are Lillie and Hau and neither of them can ever hang out, okay? Now go away! Let me cook."

"Really? That's it? You were cryin because you're upset you're little friends can't hang out that week, what kind-"

"Its been a year, okay? And in that year I've only hung out with Hau and Lillie maybe once a month each, more of I was lucky, so shut up!"

So much for the being nice thing. Your eyes were stinging as tears started to come up, you quickly moved over to the pot and grabbed it. You brought it over to a sink and poured the water out into a strainer to catch the pasta you put in earlier, trying to make it look like the steam from the water is burning your eyes and making you tear up.

Guzma stayed quiet while you looked over the sink. You heard his footsteps come closer and was about to swing around to tell him to go away again but before you could you just felt a slight pat on the back, then he walked away. You knew Guzma probably wasn't the type of person that's good at comforting so this actually ment a decent amount to you. Helped you feel better even.

After the pasta for dinner was finished you both ate in silence and you walked off to go and take a shower, guzma going to your room and doing what you assumed to be falling asleep early. 

When you came out after drying off and dressing you grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around yourself tightly, going over to your Scolipede while your Gengar appeared next you you and your Ninetails lays by your legs. You leaned agaisnt your Pokemon, trying your best to simulate the feeling of having someone wrap their arms around you since Guzma had reminded you of the feeling of loneliness after that conversation.

This was going to be a bit of a bumpy road but you were getting There, slowly but somehow you were doing it. In a way. 

Hopefully tomorrow would be better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH im done making titles, my creativity can only go so far. 
> 
> Btw if you haven't noticed yet, each chapter usually represents a day yeetyeet


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM!!! BACK!!!!
> 
> okay so like,, I'm out of school now so woo these updates will be less spread out now. This chapter took a shit ton of time because the page I was writing on kept refreshing and deleted everything like 3 times, it was hell. But we back!! 
> 
> I've had like,, 5% more practice as I was gone (What was it like a week or 2?) So these chapters might be a bit better, idk we'll see uwu

The next morning..

The next... Morning...

You weren't aware of how long you were awake for untill the sun peeked through your closed curtains. You hadn't slept the night before, your body instead opting to make you zone out horribly while your Pokemon slept around you. You still had your blanket pulled around you tightly as you leaned back into your Scolipede, closing your eyes and trying to get at least a minute of sleep. 

But of course it didn't work.

You stayed like this for another 10 minutes or so before standing, going over to your dex and powering it on to text Hala. You weren't going into the league today, not like This, you didn't want to collapse in the middle of a battle. It's not like this is the first this has happened, you knew what the result always was when you overworked yourself.

Once you sent your message to Hala you sighed and tossed your rotomdex on to the couch. You put your face in your hands, sitting like this for who knows how long before standing and walking over to turn on the lights in the house. You can't sleep now or you'll wake up past noon and your sleep schedule will be more fucked than it already is.

You busied yourself with things around the house while you waited, you weren't sure what for. A good time to go to sleep maybe? Probably. You continued to clean and rearrange things for about an hour untill you heard a door open. You paused what you were doing and squinted at the item in your hand while you listened. You heard foot steps coming over to you and you turned around to see guzma, looking very confused.

"Oh, yeah...."

You whispered, only now remembering that he was here. You were a forgetful type obviously, but when you were sleep deprived you were totally out of it on most occasions. This was one of those occasions.

"Shouldn't you be out at your little thing." 

He turned away, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he got to the couch and sat down.

"I.. uh.."

You put what you were doing down and rubbed your eyes, keeping your face in your hands while you replied.

"Yes.. no, no not today. Not going in today."

"Why? They start the remodelling early or whatever"

"No.. sleep." 

You shrugged and walked over to the couch, either not caring anymore or forgetting whay you were doing.

"You didn't sleep? You seriously sat out here all fuckin night?"

You nod in reply and sat down, patting the couch as you felt for the remote for the tv.

"That ain't too healthy for a little champion. You need a decent amount of sleep for your short ass to function, clearly."

He chuckled a bit, getting his signature grin on his face while he flicked the side of your head. You swat his hand away and grumble.

"You're one to talk. And haven't I told you not to call me that.."

You finnaly found the remote on the floor and turn on the tv.

"When have you told me not to call you that? Haven't said any shitty nicknames for you once while I'm here!"

You groan and squint at guzma, you don't glare just squint.

"Like... with the Pokemon you took form the girl, called me that there. You also called me it when you gave me the thing."

The name slipped your mind on what you were referring to so you just pat your pocket.

"That of all things is what you remember, of course. And what fuckin thing??"

You shove his arm for cussing and reach into your pocket to pull out the dawn stone he had given you.

"This.. dawn stone! Yeah, forgot the name for a bit!"

You smile and sit up, waking up a bit once you did. You look back to Guzma and he looked totally confused once more.

"You actually kept that?"

He laughed and shoved you with his elbow, only now making you realize how you had sat way closer to him than usual. You're bonding yeah? This is what friends do? Probably not in the best circumstances considering your out of it from sleep deprivation but it was happening!

"Of course, it thought it was kinda nice that you trusted me with your.. 'good luck charm' or whatever you call it. I keep it in my pocket."

You put it back in your pocket and guzma rolls his eyes. Usually you would never openly admit to anyone that the gesture was nice, but it was, and you thought that since he was the one how gave it to you he deserves to know.

"Its not supposed to be nice, it was just a thing of respect."

"I know, that's not gonna stop me from thinking the gesture was nice though. You being able to trust me with that, you know."

"Not many people trust me with anythin' so no, I don't know."

"I trusted you to live here."

You shrugged and sank back into the couch. After a few minutes of silence you spoke first, breaking the usual cycle of Guzma talking to break the silence.

"Whenever I used to get stressed and stuff I would pull the stone out and trace the edges. It was kinda calming- oh! And it's really nice to just look at it, the colors are super pretty and deep. Or sometimes I look at it to just remember everything we did. Hau, Lillie, you, me. All the chaotic shit that happened. When we all werent so busy! Still being stupid kids."

You looked up at the ceiling as you rambled, your hands waving around here and there as you made wild gestures.

When you looked back at Guzma and smiled he was looking at you with wide eyes, surprised. Your expression shifted to one of worry and you sat up to look at him properly.

"What..?"

You looked down and pulled your legs up a bit while you crossed one over the other, just enough so you could hold them by the knee.

"I, uh... sorry."

"For what?"

"Rambling.. i-i dont know! You just looked annoyed."

Guzma laughed and shook his head at you.

"Annoyed? You're kiddin', why the hell would I be annoyed."

That had sounded more like a statement than a question. You shrug and guzma stands up, walking to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Breakfast. You're too tried to cook, sorry I don't want you to burn the fuckin house down and leave us both without a roof."

You wave a hand dismissively while mumbling a whatever but didn't move, just sat back in the couch watching tv while guzma did.. whatever he was doing.

You smile to yourself as you focus more on your thoughts and less of whatever was going on on the tv. You're smiling because you're proud of yourself, you just had a conversation with guzma without either of you getting pissed at eachother near the end or having any awkward tension. Baby steps but you're getting there. Hala was right though, someone just needed to give him a chance. He is a nice person past all the gang leader things, awkward just like any other person would be if you suddenly dragged them into your house to live with you. It was still strange though, you felt comfortable around him. It was probably just your emotions instinctively latching on to him, having gone so long with just short interactions here and there over long ones for many days. It was nice but... diffrent. You didn't feel an angry or sad knot in your stomach as much as you used to.

You were pulled out of your thoughts by Guzma kicking you in the ankle, not hard but it still hurt for a second.

"The hell was that for!"

You yell at him, sitting up with an angry expression on your face. Guzma just shrugged and placed a plate down in front of You, eggs.

"You were doin that thing where you blank out or whatever, had to get your attention somehow."

You look down and cross your arms, he was right but you hated to admit it. When you went too deep into thought you had a habit of blocking everything out around you. You let out a huff and grab the plate off the table in front of you, pulling your legs up to your chest as a kind of shitty prop up for the plate. You ate relatively fast, you hadn't slept so you were a lot hungrier than usual from just sitting there for.. however long. What even was the time.

You stood up and placed your now empty plate back on the table, guzma was already off the couch before you. When did he even leave? You don't know, but he was outside with your Lurantis and his Glisopod.

You looked around the house to try and find where rotom had moved off to, giving up after not even 2 minutes and just checking the clock in your kitchen. It was 9:45, later than what you expected. Then again any earlier and guzma probably would have still been fast asleep. 

You started to mumble to yourself, planning out what time you would go to sleep so you could have a higher chance of not totally screwing up your sleep schedule. While you did this you went back to your previous plan of cleaning around the house while you waited for that time you could sleep. Dishes, laundry, general cleaning and organization. Some time durring the day you had yelled at guzma to get in the shower. Most of the day blended together, you were light headed and still hours way from the time you had planned to sleep at.

Once you ran out of things to do you collapsed back on the couch, putting your face in your hands and groaning. Guzma looked over at you as you did this and rolled his eyes, standing up and grabbing you by the shoulder to pull you up.

"Get your ass up, come on."

You stood up but pushed his hand away, or more like you attempted to. Geez either he was strong or your just that weak.

"What."

"You're sleepin now, this ain't healthy."

"Aww, are you actually concerned? How sweet." 

You teased him and let yourself fall back on to the couch, Guzma not really trying to hold you up and stop you.

"Fuck off, is it so bad for me to care a bit for the person who let me stay with them?"

"I don't know, a little considering we used to be like... total enemies."

Guzma rolled his eyes and grabbed your arm again, pulling you on to your feet.

"Come on, seriously you need to sleep"

"Again, you're one to talk, and no not yet. I still got like.. whatever ammount of hours before it's 7."

You let your head tilt back and look at the ceiling as you said this. You were about to let yourself fall back on to the couch again but got stopped before you could, you were being lifted up. 

"What the hell!?" 

You yell and pound on Guzmas back with two fists as you yelled at him. He had just thrown you over his shoulder like you were a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down, you asshole!!"

"Not yet, short ass."

"Stop calling me that!!" 

You were much more awake now as you yelled at him. He started to Walk to your bedroom, passing some of your Pokemon along the way. You tried to get their attention, and they did notice! They just didn't exactly care, probably understanding what Guzma was doing and being on his side.

"How would you feel if I called you tall ass, huh?!"

Guzma opened the door and walked in, dumping you on to your bed.

"Personally I'd feel complimented, since being tall is a helpful thing."

You groan and sit up, going to get off the bed. Guzma backs up to the door and goes to step out.

"You go to sleep, use the damn bed so you actually sleep too."

"I'll fall off! We've had this conversation, that's why you use the bed!"

"Yeah well I think I'd prefer a bloody nose over no sleep any day."

He looks at you with his usual expression before finger gunning you and shutting the door behind him to leave the bedroom. You open your mouth to yell for him but decide agaisnt It, instead flopping back into the bed. Since guzma pretty much just threw you over his shoulder to get you into your room so you could sleep, you didn't put it above him to do it again if you tried to Walk out so that wasnt an option. You mumbled silent curses to yourself while looking around the room, your room was really empty so there wasn't much to keep you awake. You could just actually sleep, not like you had many other options. But wouldn't that be letting him win? No, No, what the hell is there to win. This isn't a competiotion thing, pull your head out of your ass.

After a few more minutes of you laying in your bed you became tired again, you were gonna end up sleeping soon that's for sure. Your bed was comfy but something's diffrent, it was weird. It smelled like guzma since he had been using it, it wasn't a bad thing just weird to you. Awkward? Probably a little bit, more of an awkward thing at yourself since you recognized it was him so easily. Then again he was the one using the bed, just internally connected the dots.

Still weird though.

Eventually you said screw it and got comfortable on your bed, might as well just sleep. You didn't want to Walk out the door and have guzma dump you back on the bed again, that's an embarassment you want to avoid.

It didn't take long for you to drift into sleep finnaly, you being more than comfortable since you were in your nice bed.

You tossed and turned a lot in the night but you didn't really fall off the bed thankfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa
> 
>  
> 
> God
> 
> These are going 
> 
> Dowwwnnn in quality. I'm trying to fix it I swear


	8. Chapter 8

When you woke up it wasn't from a weirdly warm and sticky tongue being dragged across your face, or by a loud blaring alarm, it was by your own choice. Your body woke up after having a good ammount of sleep! Nice!

You sit up and look around the room, placing the palm of your hand agaisnt your head as you do this. Right, Guzma dumped you into your room the night before by force so you would sleep. N i c e. Just p e r f e c t. You mumbled a curse or two to yourself before getting up and just starting your day like you used to, before Guzma moved in that is. Shower in the morning, dressed, brushed, ready to go. You walked out of your room and squinted, the sun was shining through your sliding glass door JUST the right way to make it shine in your eye. 

Guzma was sat up on the couch looking like he was asleep, you never really could tell when he was sleeping or not when you did see him. You pull your belt off of the counter, pulling each pokeball and putting them back on when each Pokemon was returned to the ball. Decidueye, Raichu, Lurantis, Ninetails, Gengar, and Scolipede. Scolipede had been a bit harder to get in the ball, considering you didn't want to wake Guzma this early and the bug Pokemon was resting it's head in the sleeping mans lap. It was strange how fast Scolipede warmed up to guzma, he was a sweet Pokemon but you thought he really hated guzma. Guess Pokemon don't really hold grudges.

Once the belt was set up, jacket on, and bag around your shoulder with rotom inside, you go tongue kitchen and open the fridge. You're just looking for some poor excuse for a breakfast to keep you going for the day, and in the end you settled for an apple. The fridge is basically empty, guess you hadn't really been stalked for two humans and your Pokemon. Just you and them.

You make a mental note to go shopping later, debating on if you should bring guzma or not as you did.

Not important right now!

You quickly run out the door, calling a charizard on your pager as you did. You close the door quietly behind you once you were out, and only a minute or so later the charizard showed up. You smile and walk over to it, climbing on like usual and headed off to the league to start your day.

-  
-  
-  
You, of course, because of your absence had many challengers today. 13 in total, fun. Quite a few of them were prettu difficult to beat, but your Scolipede or Decidueye always pulled through. Hell! One of the guys you battled had tried pulling the 'send one Pokemon in so I can revive the other' technique! Sure you used to use it yourself, but boy was it annoying. But in the end here you are still undefeated, while sitting in the dirt waiting for your charizard at 6PM

Once the charizard came over you jump on, waving to Kukui as he exited the building to most likely start leaving as well. All toegther this was a pretty average Wednesday, not even. Just a normal day. It felt nice to finnaly attempt to settle back into your routine after these past few days being total chaos, Guzma obviously being the source.

When you finnaly got home you jumped off the charizards back and patted his side letting it know it could go off again. You look at your house, honestly not ready to start with the not normal part of your day. You stick your tongue out and blow a raspberry as a way to muffle an extremely loud sigh as you went to open the door.

As soon as you step in you drop your belt holding your pokeballs on the ground and kick the door closed behind you, your Pokemon letting themselves out while you went over to the couch and landed face first in a pillow. You didn't even bother to call out and let guzma know you're home, you just wanted to relax. But soon you heard the happy chirping sounds from your Scolipede and the sliding glass door open then shut, signifying that guzma had just walked inside. You hear a short laugh as he walked closer to you.

"Long day?"

You hum a responce since your face was in the pillow. You hear another short laugh and feel a puff of air on You, making you frown. You lift your face up from the pillow, turning your head to see what it was. Of course it was guzma, he crouched down to be at around face level with You, or at least as much as he could be near face level. You were about to yell out of surprise but it ended up being cut short, making it sound more like a squeak if anything. 

Guzma stood up and shook his head while lauging, stuffing his hands in his pockets while you held your hand over your mouth, being all too aware of the stupid squeaking sound you just made. 

"Oh, so you find entertainment in my fear?"

"I wouldn't call that fear, id call that speaking like a little toy duck outta surprise."

You sit up and roll your eyes at him.

"Okay jerk, yknow I was thinking of being nice to you today but now that you've done that I don't think I will."

You place your hands on your hips and shake your head dramatically. Guzma walked over and placed a hand on your head, his other hand staying in his pocket as he did. 

"Do your worst, shorty-" 

You frown and jab your hand into his side, granting you a loud "ough" sound from guzma as he took his hand off of you.

"My worst is that and making you come to the store with me today."

Guzma frowns as he looks at You, looking like he didn't take you seriously.

"Trust me, way out of my comfort zone too, but we're almost out of food and you need to leave the house."

You honestly didn't want to be seen in public with him but it should be fine, considering it would just be a trip to the store and it's been well over a year since guzma really did... anything. You doubt anyone would really care enough to recognize him.

"I leave the house."

"No you don't, you go Into the backyard. That's part of the house still, buddy"

You click your tongue a few times as you walk past guzma, going to the kictehn to look for what you needed and didn't need. He looked actually nervous, one of his hands was out of his pocket as he rubbed the back of his head as he watched you get ready.

"You sure that's really much of a good idea?"

"It'll be fine."

"Are-"

"Its fine!" 

You yell to him, was he actually making excuses? How much of a recluse was this guy.

After about five minutes you had a list and got your bag so you could go, Guzmas position and expression hadn't really changed much in your time of getting ready.

"Look, if your too nervous you don't have to come."

Guzma frowned as you said this, his mood seeming to change as he pushed you to the door.

"I ain't nervous, let's just go already."

You didn't believe him in the least bit as you walked out of your door, waiting for him to follow as you got down the steps. It was already almost 7, maybe 20 minutes shy of it, so the sun was setting and the hot alolan air was starting to cool a bit. You pulled rotom out of your bag and pulled up the map as you started to walk, guzma following pretty close behind. You may have lived here for a long while but you sucked at directions, had the map there just to be safe. Once you looked it over you placed rotom back in your bag and headed off to the store.

After a while of walking you were almost there and looked behind you to check for guzma, and of course he was right there. A lot closer than what you were comfortable with actually but you weren't going to comment on it, he may not have wanted to admit to it but it was obvious he was nervous. He had his hood up and his hands in his pockets, slouching a bit more than usual if that was even possible. You should probably get this over with as fast as you can. It didn't take you much longer to get to the store

Once you were in Guzma just seemed to stick to you like glue even more, he was uncomfortably close still but again you didn't want to say anything. At one point you were trying to reach something on one of the higher shelves, but true to Guzmas nickname. You're short.

You look at guzma who was looking between the two ends of the row, looking like he was making sure nobody was around. You tilt your head as you look at him and poke him in the side, getting his attention. He looks at you and frowns, squinting a bit.

"What."

"Can't reach."

You point up to the item you were talking about and guzma chuckles a bit as he reached up for you and handed the item to you.

"Oh look, so you can laugh in public."

He frowns again and stuffs both of his hands back in his pockets, going back to looking back and forth between the two ends of the row you're in.

"Hey, buddy, I was kidding. You're fine."

You elbow him before dumping the item into the cart and continuing. You hear a slightly annoyed huff from guzma as you push off the ground and jump up on to the edge of the cart as it glides to the end of the row, you were either being lazy or just trying to have some fun. Probably both, you didn't even know.

About 20 minutes later, though it felt like 20 years, you had finished grabbing whatever you needed at a snails pace because of how reluctant guzma was to even MOVE at some points. You got up to the check out and started to pay for your items, guzma facing away from the cashier with his hood being used as a poor way to cover his face. You finnaly pay, the cashier squinting at guzma a bit as If they were trying to figure out who he was (and they probably were), before heading out. 

You finnaly exit the building and start on your way home, elbowing guzma again as you do.

"There, see, wasn't that bad."

"Only problem I had in there was you being so damn slow, don't know what you're talkin about."

"You're a terrible liar, I hope you know that."

He rolls his eyes at you and picks up the pace a bit so he wasn't walking next to You, only making you speed up so he would be forced to. You're trying to make small tall and just tease him a bit, what is his problem.

"Guz, Hey, I understand you might be nervous in public but like.. I'm pretty sure I already said this, nobody cares anymore. Or at least I don't think."

"Exactly, you think. Plenty of people still give me looks and insult me."

What. What does he mean, it's been a year are people still that angry. Then again you couldn't really say much considering you hated him for that long too.. hate. You used to hate him, and you feel bad that you did. Sure its only been a few days but its hard for you to hold grudges when the person is living with you. At least for you it is. God youre such a pushover. A frown comes on to your face as you stop in your tracks. It takes a second or two for guzma to notice you stopped but when he did he stopped too, turning around to see what you were doing.

"What?"

You kick the dirt a bit and look down, sighing loudly as you shift tour weight between your two feet.

"Nothing."

You start walking again, moving the bags on your arms to be on your elbows. Your hands were starting to hurt.

"Bullshit, you can't just do whatever that was and say nothing."

"Its whatever, just something stupid."

You pick up the pace and hurry your way home. Thankfully you hadn't bothered to lock the door before leaving so there was no need to fumble for the keys. You open the door and walk in, leaving it open for guzma whole you go to the kitchen to put everything down. When he walked in he kicked the door shut behind himself like usual before walking over and putting the bags he had down. Guzma crossed his arms and watched you quickly put everything up with a bit of a frustrated expression.

After most of the stuff was put away in the right spots you try to leave the little kitchen area to go sit down but of course guzma was blocking you.

"Can I like.."

You wave your hands to the side, gesturing for guzma to move. He tilted his head to one side, resting it on his shoulder in a way as his hands rested on the wall and the counter to.. well, block you.

"Not till you tell me what's up."

You frown at him and step away, this is the second confrontation about your emotions you've had in the kitchen and you're starting to think you have horrible luck here.

"I never took you for the kind of person to care about emotions."

"You forget team skull was made up of mostly emotional teenagers, plus I don't like secrets."

You roll your eyes and back up to the counter behind you, next to the stove, and put your hands back on it so you can push up and sit down on the counter.

"I'm not some hormornal teenager."

"You're fuckin' acting like it."

You groan and lean back, hitting your head into the cupboard above you a few times. If you knew guzma would be so pushy when he noticed something up you would've thought twice before making him your roommate.

"Its, like I said, whatever."

Guzma squints and opens his mouth to speak but you cut him off before he can start.

"Why do you even care! I used to be an asshole to you, tp eachother."

You put your face in your hands feeling frustrated. Why did he care!

"Same reason you took me in I guess."

"What, you feel bad?"

He shrugged and pushed off the counter and wall, putting his hands in his pockets as he backed up a step.

"Wow, thanks, that helps a lot."

You jump down from the counter and go to leave the kitchen. He does let you through, but follows you to the couch.

"Still wanna know what's up."

You sit down on the couch and when guzma sits next to you, you scoot over to the arm rest and away from him. He doesn't look too phased.

You mumble a few things to yourself before picking up the remote for the tv and turning it on, right now you really wished your Pokemon weren't in their balls or sleeping so you had an excuse to ignore him. After a while longer of him looking at you waiting for you to respond and you trying to ignore him you finnaly give in.

"I told you it's whatever but fine! Fine. I just felt bad when you told me people are still being jerks after all this time, and I bet I didn't help in that when I just told you I hate you to your face." 

You pull your knees up to your chest, pushing yourself into the couch more. Guzmas quiet laugh does not help your embarassment in the least bit.

"So you got so butt hurt because you told me you hate me a while ago, and that other people can be assholes in public."

"When you say it like that it sounds even more stupid."

"That's 'cause it is."

You refuse to look at him at this point but you can feel him scooting closer to you in order to try and get your attention. Eventually he just puts his hand on your head, making you freeze up. But you do turn to look at him.

"Listen, I'm not the best at this whole.. comforting thing."

"Yeah no shit"

He frowns at you and takes his hand off your head, putting it in his pocket before continuing.

"Just know... that you saying you hate me one time is nothing compared to the shit I've heard or had done to Me, 'kay?" 

You mumbled something under your breath that sounded like an okay and then a sorry after before looking back to the tv.

You've thought about this to yourself more than enough times throughout the past few days but despite all of the bad surrounding guzma, he was a good guy. Cocky, loud, and obnoxious at times sure but he could be pretty sweet and it's obvious he cares. Even if he can be a total dick at times too.

You sigh a bit and cross your arms as you watch whatever was on the tv. Usually youd be making dinner right about now but you're not hungry and you just feel tired from being out all day, not your usual tired like you get from being at the league. You could usually stand that kind of exhaustion, but right now you just needed to sleep.

And soon that's exactly what you did, you eventually closed your eyes just to 'rest them' but that quickly turned to you falling asleep where you were on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who didn't realize this chapter was still in drafts instead of being posted???
> 
> Me!!! 
> 
> Also wow look at that, guzma being concerned. My uwus are gone sir
> 
> Chapter feels slight l y rushed but I do not feel like going back through and adding more at fuckin 9pm s o hope it's not too bad


	9. Oh fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement oops

OKAY SO   
Uhh  
Basically I lost my log in info for the account?? I'm big dumb oops, but!! I got it all situated!!

Now for the main thing I want to address?? Pretty much I originally made this just to dick around but looking back and reading all of this it's just. So fast paced and GROSS and idk I do not like it,, soooooo I'm gonna reboot all of,,, this.   
This version of it will stay up but I am going to attempt to make a never version and improve! This is probably a terrible way to start but I want to practice my writing skills and this seems to be the easiest way while getting feedback from people who enjoy what I write about!! So yeah :))   
I'll post the first chapter whenever of the new,, work?? That's what its called yeah.  
You can just look through my acc to find it once it's up so if you wanna follow me through keep an eye out! If not that's fine too just know that this specific work wont be continued because I'm revamping it. 

Have a nice day :)


End file.
